


Just a peek

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Jim goes to see Silver in the middle of the night and accidentally gets a show.





	Just a peek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humongousblazestranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humongousblazestranger/gifts).



The first time Jim saw Silver jerking off, it was accident.

Unable to sleep, and unwilling to stay listening to the snorts of the crew, Jim headed to the small room where he knew Silver slept. It was right next to Dopplers.

Jim’s sleep deprived brain thought that maybe Silver would sit him down and tell stories, like he had done the other night. Or, maybe they would sit and talk. Even is Silver told him to swab the deck, it would be better than this.

He found Silver’s door and paused outside of it. It had never occurred to Jim that the old space dog might actually be asleep. Jim went to put his ear to the wooden door. If he heard snores, he would go up on deck and watch the stars for something. When he pressed his cheek against the wood it shifted just a little. The door hadn’t been latched and the little pressure had been enough to open it a crack.

Jim did hear something from the other side of the door, but it wasn’t a snore, it was a groan. A thought flashed across Jim’s head, wondering if the Cyborg was hurt. Before he could open the door and see what was wrong with Silver, Jim’s lizard brain caught up with him. Those were the exactly the same noises he made when he was yanking on himself. Still, he couldn’t imagine Silver doing the same thing.

Jim shuffled so that he was using the crack in the door, to see a different angle of Silver’s room. There wasn’t much there, or at least not much Jim could see. There was a bed, and there was the Cyborg, leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and his ear was flicking erratically as Silver stroked the huge cock that was sticking up from the front of his pants. 

Jim’s eyes widened and his breath hitched as he watched Silver stroking himself. His flesh hand pumped up and down his shaft in long slow strokes. Jim had never done that, never gone slow. He was always too afraid that someone would interrupt him. And if he was horney enough to actually deal with an erection, he was to despite to wait. Speaking of which…Jim felt terribly hard. He wanted to reach down and take hold of himself, but he didn’t want to cum in his pants.

Silver moaned louder and bucked his hips. Jim shuddered. He kept looking back and forth to the giant cock and the hand that was wrapped around it. Silver had those claws. Did he ever scratch him? Did it hurt or would it feel good? His eyes traveled up to Silver’s arm. He could see the muscles moving under his skin. How many times had Silver put that arm around his shoulders? How many times had he put that hand on him? Never once had Jim wondered if the older man was being gentle with him. He clearly wasn’t being gentle right now. If he gripped Jim with that strength, Jim would probably collapse in pain. 

His eyes moved back to the huge cock. It was remarkably similar to his human one. There was ever pearly white liquid beading at the tip. Jim licked his lips and wondered how it tasted. Absurdly, he wanted to get down on his knees and take him in his mouth. But he didn’t think he could. He looked at Silver’s finger and how small they looked next to the head. Jim was sure that one of the cyborg’s fingers would fill his whole mouth. He looked back at the head. Maybe if he stretched his mouth very wide he could get the whole head in. But maybe that wouldn’t make silver feel good. Maybe he could just lick the top and…

Jim knew he had to get out of there. He was going to get caught. Something was going to happen. He couldn’t go back to his hammock. He had to get off and he couldn’t do that, not with all the other crew there. Especially not with Scroop only a few feet away.

Then it occurred to him. The bath. There was only the one, and it always had warm water. Perfect. He climbed to his feet and ran as quietly as he could to the bathroom.

The bath was big enough to fit three men Silver’s size. It was the first time Jim had dared to use it. He hadn’t wanted anyone else to see his weak human body. 

He climbed in as soon as there was enough water to cover him. He rested his head on the edge of the bathtub as he took hold of himself. As he jerked he pictured Silver in his mind. Half the time it was Silver as he had seen him a moment ago, getting himself off. The rest of the time it was Silver engulfing his prick with his massive hand.

He was on the brink when his fantasy changed. He was there with Silver and they were laying on the massive bed he had glimpsed in Silver’s cabin. He climbs onto Silver’s thigh and ruts against muscle there. It’s like rubbing himself against a tree, but softer and warmer. He presses his face against Silver’s chest and belly. Silver’s scent is all around him.   
The fantasy lasts as orgasm rushes through ever part of his body. As soon as he comes down, the fantasy shatters. 

After he had cum, he sagged against the side of the tub, eyes closed. His brain whirls, wondering why he was fantasizing about Silver of all people. He pushes the thoughts away as best he can with a simple truth. I trust Silver. He sees me.

The sound of the door opening is so startling that Jim might have jumped if he had any energy left in his body. He only opened his eyes. Silver stood in the doorway. Of course, Silver would want to clean up after.

“I thought I was the only one smart enough to bath at this time o the night.” Silver said. Jim didn’t say anything. Silver started to take off his shirt. Jim could not take his eyes off the Cyborg’s shoulder. He couldn’t get over how big they were. All of Silver was huge. Jim’s cock throbbed in pain as it tried to raise again. Jim closed his eyes as Silver unbuckled his belt. He felt his cheeks get warm. Hopefully Silver thought it was only the heat of the bath.

His eyes popped open as the water sloshed up to his chin, the water displaced by the Cyborg. Silver groaned and sunk deeper into the water. 

“Is that good for your leg?” Jim asked, looking at the metal leg beneath the surface.

“It’s fine as long as I dry and oil right away,” Silver said. 

Silver stretched out his legs. The metal one brushed up against Jim. Jim wondered if he should pull away. He wondered if Silver could feel with his robotic leg or arm. He doesn’t pull away.

The water was up to Silver’s belly. The skin there was wet and looked slippery. Jim clenched his fists under the water so he wouldn’t reach out and touch the soft skin.

“See something ye like, Jimbo?”

Jim stared and tried to scoot back, but he was already pressed firm against the tub. Silver smiled.

“Just kidding, lad. Yer wound up tight, aren’t ye?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Jim said, pulling his knees up to his chest. He could feel his prick moving again. He didn’t want Silver to see.

“Shouldn’t have told me that lad. Now I’ll have to work ye double hard today so you’ll sleep tomorrow. I’ll work, but ye won’t thank me for it.” Jim groaned.

“Seriously, how much work could you possible make me do in one day?” Silver just chuckled. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A moment later Jim heard him snoring softly. Jim stared at him for a while, just long enough to make sure Silver was really asleep, then he stared at Silver’s body. All the bits of him that were hidden during the day were on display here and now. 

His chest was broad with only a slight amount of chest hair dusted over his velvety skin. Jim’s eyes slid down to Silver’s belly. It was round and soft now, but Jim could remember a time or two, right after a meal, when Silver had accidently brushed up against him. His belly had felt hard and firm then. It was a marvelous thing that it could be both. He wanted to mount that belly and it took every inch of him to stay where he was.

His eyes went down further, landing finally on Silver’s cock. The water was a little too murky to see his balls properly, but he could see the cock very well indeed. It was slightly reader than the rest of Silver’s body. Whatever dream the cyborg was having it made the massive thing stand bolt upright. Jim made a loose fist with his hand. He looked at it, then he looked at Silver’s cock. His fist was only slightly bigger than Silver’s head. Maybe, he should practice trying to get his whole fist in his mouth. His own cock leapt at the idea. He had to get out of here. That, or he was going to jerk off again. Knowing his luck, he would squeeze to hard and he’d end up squirting on Silver’s face.

Jim leapt from the tub and jerked on his own clothing without bothering to dry off. He reached for the doorknob when he heard a groan behind him.

“Damn me. Did I fall asleep?” The water splashed and Jim turned to see Silver climb out of the tub. He walked over to the wooden bench at the far side of the room. He wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled his mechanical leg up. Jim didn’t know why, but he went over and sat down next to Silver. He watched as the cyborg ran a small towel over every bit of metal. Then he picked up some amber colored jar. He dipped his finger in and it came out coated in oil. As the cyborg rubbed the oil onto his leg, Jim couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he oiled other things.

After a moment he put his leg down and reached for the towel again. Jim snatched it first.

“Let me,” Jim said, pressing the towel to his chest, hoping that Silver wouldn’t grab it and pull it away. Silver stared for a moment, then nodded. He stretched out his mechanical arm to Jim.

The young man took a great deal of care drying and oiling every attachment and tool that Silver kept in his barrel of an arm. And, when it was over, Jim handed both towel and oil back. His skin felt tingly all over, the way it did after a really really good orgasm. He wanted to climb in Silver’s lap and wrap his arms around the giant man’s neck. He wanted to fall asleep there, as Silver held him in his arms. None of that happened. The two of them just stared at each other.

After some time, Jim got up.

“See you in the morning.” He turned and walked away without looking back. If he looked back he’d be lost. He opened the door to the bath, then closed it behind him, but not all the way.

He made a bunch of noise as he walked away, but then slipped off his shoes and crept back. He knelt down by the crack in the door. Silver was just where he had left him, except he had taken his towel off. His cock was erect as it had been in the bath

“Cut it out, Johnny,” Silver mutter, running a hand over his face. “The lad was just being helpful, that’s all.” Jim’s breath caught in his chest as he watched Silver take hold of himself once again. This time, he slid his hand into his own pants and jerked off in time with the other man. They came at almost the exact same time. Jim was sure he heard the cyborg moan his name. He knew he moaned Silver’s.

He wasted no time cleaning himself up and going back to his bunk.

The next night Silver’s door was open a crack, just enough for Jim to watch Silver jerk off.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
